mooncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunacraft Wiki:Format Guide
This page covers the official Format Guide. The format mentioned in this guide is binding 'and all pages on the Wiki must follow it. Blocks = *'An Infobox, with the following details: **'Title:' use **'Image:' add an image of the block. **'Image Width:' must be at most 100 pixels. **'Caption:' must contain "A block". **'Type:' edited according to the Scanner. If this doesn't show up in the Scanner, put "---". **'Composition:' edited according to Scanner. If this doesn't show up in the scanner, put "---". **'Value:' edited accordint to Scanner.If this doesn't show up in the Scanner, put "---". **'First Appearance:' type in the first appearance of this block. Most blocks were added in Update 1.6.0.1. You can find a list of updates here. **'Rarity:' how often is this block seen? **'Internal Name:' what is the blocks Internal Name? Must link to Items. **'Crafting Guide:' what is this block called in the Crafting Guide? If this doesn't show up in the Crafting Guide, put "---". **'Alchemy:' What block transmutes into this block, and what can this block transmut into? If no block can transmute into it and it can't be transmuted into another block, put "None". *'A Short Description of the block (about a sentence or two).' *'Heading:' titled "General Information" and should have at least one paragraph (on this wiki, a paragraph can be from 2-5 sentences long). *'Heading (optional):' should explain the block generation in your world. *'Heading (optional):' can be any sort of trivia related to this block (i.e. Who thought of this block?) *'Heading:' recipe (how do you make this block). If there are none, leave this out. *'Heading:' uses(what other crafting recipes is this plock used in). If there are none, leave this out. Example Example is a block Lunacraft that is used for this page. General Information Example is only used for this page. This makes it very unique. Generation Example generates in random clusters on your moon. Name The name originated from this page. Usage Example is used to build Iron Reactors. Trivia *Example was added by Dinnerbone. |-| Items = All items pages must include: *An Infobox, with details: **Type: Item (If special, Tool/Weapon/Armor) **Stackable: Yes (16/64) **Placeable: Yes/No **First Appearance: Update x.y.z *A Short Description of the item including which update it was added in. *'Heading' – Types variations of the item, if Any *'Heading' – Obtaining [ How the item is obtained ] *'Heading' – Crafting [ Crafting recipies, if any] *'Heading' – Usage [ How the item is useful ] *'Trivia' – bullets Tidbits of information which do not fit into any of above sections. Example Page Example is an item which was added in Update 2.0. Types *A Form *B Form Obtaining Example can be obtained by breaking a flower. Crafting *1 Iron + 1 Example => Knowledge Usage Example is used to build Iron Reactors. Trivia *Example was added by Dinnerbone. *Example can only be obtained by Darthwikia25 |-| Mobs = *An Infobox, with details: **Type: Hostile/Neutral/Passive **Health: of Hearts - using template **Drops: of all drops **First Appearance: Update x.y.z *A Short Description of the mob, including which update it was added in. *'Heading' – Spawning what conditions the mob spawns *'Heading' – Behavior of the Mob, any special functions *'Heading' – Combat (Only if Hostile/Neutral) to fight the mob - attack/defense *'Trivia' – bullets Tidbits of information which do not fit into any of above sections. |Row 3 title = Drops |Row 3 info = 0-2 Flowers |Row 4 title = First Appearance |Row 4 info = Update 2.0 }}Example is a mob which was added in Update 2.0. Spawning Example spawns in Deserts at any time. Behavior Example attacks The Player on sight. Combat Example can easily be killed using a Bow. Trivia *Example was added by Jeb. *Example is the only mob which can fly. |-| Generated Structure= *An Infobox, with details: **Type: Generated Structure **Location: it is found **First Appearance: Update x.y.z *A Short Description of the structure, including which update it was added in. *'Heading' – Generation it spawns *'Heading' – Structure [Interior, Exterior, and Loot as Sub-headings] **Under Loot, Table with loot contained must exist. *'Trivia' – bullets Tidbits of information which do not fit into any of above sections. Structure is a Generated Structure which was added in Update 2.0. Generation Structure spawns in Mesas. Structure Exterior Structure looks like a Pyramid. Interior Structure is made out of Bricks on the inside. Loot It contains a single Block of Gold. Trivia *Structure was planned for a previous update. |-|